censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Day
The First Day is the series premiere of University. It aired aired in Japan on AniNick247 and a day later in America on Vision. In this episode, Josh meets his dream girl, Sarah, and the other characters of Sief University. Plot Josh arrives at his new university after almost 7 months from graduating high school. Transcript gets out of the Taxi and goes inside the Red dorm Josh: Ahh...17 years old and already in a University! walks into Red dorm Josh: Hey guys! Sarah: Hey. smiles and hugs him Josh: back H-hey, I'm Josh. out hand Sarah: his hand I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you. There isn't a room free here since all the rooms smell like cum because of Beth. Josh: Is Beth the sterotypical university school slut? Sarah: nods Josh: Ah alright. credits start Break bell rings Tiffany: screams JONAAS!! Beth: bubble gum Here we go again.... Rob: It's good thing she isn't in our dorm... Jonas: Oh God. gets pulled and gets forced to walk with Tiffany Josh: So the bubble gum girl is Beth, the big guy is Rob, and the guy that is about to get raped is Jonas? Sarah: Yup! We have a big rivalry with the Blue dorm. But Tiffany...she doesn't want a rivalry. Josh: I can see that. Sarah: Anyway. Here's my phone number. Don't send me d--k pics, kay? her number on his hand Josh: Nods Okay. Here's mine. his on her hand as well Sarah: away He is really cute. Josh: to class She is so beautiful. Class A Ms Rebecca Chambers: Hello students, welcome to Seif University! Rob: Hey...shrugs Sarah: at Josh and thinks: Mmm..he looks tasty. Josh: eyes meet and they both blush and they go back to do their note-taking. Chambers: We drive a tight ship here. They are rules, and you must follow them. Tiffany: Oh...f--k..they are rules. Chambers:...Swearing is allowed, but don't use it too excessively, Miss Evans. Tiffany: Chambers the middle finger Beth: I thought I would be the first one to do that. Tiffany: You thought wrong, cum-basket slut. Beth: What the f--king hell did you say!? Tiffany: CUM-BASKET SLUT. Beth: out of her seat and walks to Tiffany Sarah: Here we go again.... Josh: This could get ugly. bell rings Ms. Chambers: T-That about does her, now get the hell out. Break B Mr. Joseph Jones: Welcome to gym everybody! Sarah: Sigh It's my high school gym teacher's intern. Josh: I don't see why there is a problem with that. Sarah: He is really...well..stupid. Tiffany: Just look. Jones: to Beth What up, sexy? Beth: Hitting on students on the first day of school? I thought you knew better, creep. Josh: Laughs well that's just...weird. Sarah: Nods Josh: Is there a wait out of here? Sarah: Yup. Follow me. his hand and gets outside the window, her clothes get hooked by a branch and the clothes rip off...F--k me. Josh: Holy...s--t...up at her and the only thing she is wearing is a bra and pants Sarah: Don't just stare at my tits! Get me f--king down! Josh: and he gets her down and he takes off his shirt Here. puts it on Sarah Sarah: T-Thanks. his cheek Let's go to the dorm. Josh: as they hold hands Yup. to the dorm Break Dorm Sarah: Thanks for giving me your shirt. An other guy would just f--k me right there and then. Josh: I wouldn't treat a woman like that..even when it's a girl I like. what he said a little bit too late Sarah: Giggles You like me, eh? Well...We will see if I like you back if you bring me on a date..to the blue dorm. Josh: Isn't that...? Sarah: Nods Yup. If you do agree to go with me on this date, then it's going to be fun. Josh: and nods Let's do it. When will we do it? Sarah: Tonight. At midnight. Josh: Let's do this! Credits break Josh: NEXT TIME ON UNIVERSITY! me and the lovely Sarah break into the Blue Dorm, will we get caught? TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON VISION!. Differences between the edited Vision English dub and original Japanese version Category:Chaossaii Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:2014 Category:2018 Category:Preservation Category:Episodes Category:Shows